Kal'Kan
Kal'Kan, in many cases just called Kalkan, is a series of isles to the northwest of the main Krolesk isles, just west of Skylyn. The history of Kal'Kan has been shrouded in mystery, little is known of what all has happened there. Kalkan was a large series of trading colonies back in the prime years of Krolesk, but has since fallen into ruin and has slowly become spiteful of Krolesk. Kalkan has a small desert to the northwest side of Ley'Vir. Ley'Vir is also where the city of Lyr'Varro is located along with the Dense Forest. Most of Kalkan is relatively forested, except for the isles of Lian'Leyir and Ly'Kal. Lian'Leyir is the only remaining source of Krolesk influence in the isles. The city of Ardenvol is north of Lian'Leyir and very little is known of the city apart from it's existence. Ly'Kal is uninhabitable due to various toxins released from the burning of the colony which once stood on the isle, it is also the flattest isle of Kal'Kan. Recently, the northwestern desert has become inhabited by Fallnavorian loyalists, and Krolesk'Kans who recently migrated there. Early Kalkan History According to the earliest known Krolesk records, Kalkan has always been inhabited. No one knows where the original inhabitants came from, it is suspected they were either pirates seeking refuge and established a colony, or just some unknown expedition from the Old World. The earliest account of any expedition to Kalkan was one of Jaylem Jarude's sons fleeing Krolesk to Kalkan. It was conquered by Joseph Navor during his reign over Krolesk. Three colonies were established on Kalkan. One colony was on the isle of Lian'Leyir, the second was just southwest of it on the isle of Ly'Kal, the third was on the largest isle Ley'Vir. However an unexpected storm destroyed the colony on Ley'Vir, the other two colonies were relatively unharmed during the storm. After the two remaining colonies began to expand some, they came across a grand sight, several huge trees laid before them, people were going to and fro, a thriving city was before them. The city was named 'Lyr'Varro'. Which essentially translates to 'Tree city'. Krolesk colonists later discovered Lyr'Varro was home to strange tribesmen, led by wizards and mages. As magic was feared at the time, the colonists avoided all contact with these people as best they could. Prime years of Kalkan During the time of the Second Senate of Krolesk, Kal'kan became a busy bustling province. Trade between Krolesk and Esgard was on the rise, along with trade between other lands. Kalkan had adopted only basic laws and low taxation on trade, which led to a lot of growth for the two colonies. However, the people of Lyr'Varro felt offended since they were given no share of the profits, all of the profits were either shipped off to Krolesk or used to build ships and expand the port for trade. Those of Lyr'Varro decided to burn the colonies on Lian'Leyir and Ly'Kal. The event was later known as the Kalkan Revolt. The Kalkan Revolt The revolt only partially worked. Lian'Leyir defended itself and kept the invaders away, however Ly'Kal was destroyed. However an unexpected effect of the destruction of Ly'Kal was the poisoning of the isle it stood on. The immediate post-effect of burning Ly'Kal was ash storms which swept acorss Ley'Vir, as well as disease which was spread by the ash. Those of Ly'Kal had unknowingly used strong poisons and toxins in their paints which were used to paint buildings, signs, floors, almost anything that could be painted was painted in Ly'Kal. They also had dug out huge cellars and storerooms under their colony, most of the storerooms had explosives in them for safe keeping. The ash storms were caused by falling embers reaching the stockpiled explosives, which in turn kicked up large amounts of ash. Strong winds blew the ash into Ley'Vir. Post-Kalkan Revolt After the Kalkan Revolt, those of Lyr'Varro suffered tremendously, they did not know at the time what was causing the ash storms and spread of disease, they considered it a curse, a punishment for their attacks on Ly'Kal. This led to the near immediate creation of a treaty between those in Lian'Leyir and those of Lyr'Varro. The treaty was a peace agreement which still stands today, all of it's requirements are still held. A new city was built at this time; out at sea, just north of Lian'Leyir. This new city was named 'Ardenvol'. After it's construction it became quiet, and fell into mystery. Modern Kalkan Modern-Day Kalkan is far different than early Kalkan. Those in Lyr'Varro had practiced tree magic, growing homes, towers, even fortresses from trees, Tanglewood trees to be precise. However after the burning of Ly'Kal and the ash storms immediately following it's destruction, many of the Lyr'Varro homes and towers were poisoned and died shortly thereafter. The soil was also poisoned due to the ash storms, which kept those of Lyr'Varro from quickly repairing the damage done. Only a few old Tree Towers remain, nowhere near as many which once stood. It has been noted as of recently, some of the ill effects of the burning of Ly'Kal are beginning to fade away, and taller, larger tree homes are being created. Those in Lyr'Varro still hold a grudge regarding Krolesk'Kans, and have been known to be friendly towards enemies of Krolesk. Lian'Leyir has become a somewhat quiet colony of Krolesk. Due to the burning of Ly'Kal, traders and merchants avoided Kal'Kan, and still do with good reason. As such, Lian'Leyir has slowly become more like those of Lyr'Varro beginning to be spiteful of Krolesk, as well as adopting Isolationist ideals. As of recently (Voldrania: 85 AE), a settlement has been built in the northwestern desert of Kal'Kan, and has been named the capital of the Navirian Islands. No faction, aside from the inhabitants of the settlement, have acknowledged the claims. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:KroleskCategory:Islands